Teenage Yaoi
by LOL-im-so-funny
Summary: Ryou finds out his friends feelings for eachother. How long will it take him to find out his feelings for Malik? Read and find out. Ryou/Malik and Yami/Bakura pairing.Ch.3 is FINALLY here! Please R&R!
1. The Rejection: part one

Disclaimers: I do not yugioh, but I really wish I did! I do, however, own Kayla Peterson, and some of the students and teachers.  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you like this fic! If you don't like yaoi, ryou/malik, or yami/bakura, then I recommend you not to read this fic. If you do, however, read this, then you shouldn't complain about it because I already warned you. Please review!  
  
  
  
LOL: This fic is gonna be really mushy. I'm gonna make Malik really sweet and stuff. Totally different than his old blood-lusting, power-hungry, all- out evil self.  
  
Malik: I'm gonna be sissy!? But that's Ryou's and Pegasus' job!  
  
Ryou and Pegasus: Hey! We're not sissy!  
  
LOL: Well you are sissy in MY fic! What am I saying!? I'm not gonna make you sissy! I'm just gonna make you look like you actually HAVE a heart.  
  
Malik: I can live with that.  
  
LOL: Good. Let's just get the fic on with. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rejection: part one  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
  
  
It was Halloween night. The sky was dark and the air around me smelled like Fall. I was just putting on the finishing touches for my Halloween costume. My teacher, Mr. Mizuki thought that this year, it would be fun if everybody dressed up for the dance. Every year, there was a Halloween dance for the Gr.7 & 8s. I adjusted my cape and my fangs. There. I looked just like a vampire. I hope Kayla Peterson notices me in this outfit. I heard that most of the guys in the class were going to dress up as Death. Kayla Peterson was a girl I had been crushing on for the last 2 years. She had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and wore glasses. She was the head cheerleader and the head debater for the school. And according to me, she was perfect. My friends, Yami, Bakura, and Malik didn't think I would have a chance with her. They said that I was too "out of her league". Malik was especially shocked when I told them that I had a crush on her. But I shrugged it off. It's not like he's ever liked anyone before.  
  
When I was finished putting my make-up on, I grabbed my coat and ran out the door. My mom called out after me to be back by 11:00pm. I walked silently to school when I was joined by Yami on the way. He dressed up as an Egyptian prince. I had to admit, he didn't look at all bad in the costume. He wore this little ring necklace as a collar and a cape that hung over his shoulders. He also wore this red tank top under the cape and tight leather pants. I thought that it was sort of weird for an Egyptian prince to be wearing leather pants. But I didn't bother questioning him. He was the only guy in the whole school who wears leather pants to school. It's kind of like his trademark or something. One time, when I was eating lunch, I overheard some of the girls in my class saying that Yami "looked hot" in them. I didn't really give it a second thought. I mean, it's not like I'm gay or something.  
  
When we got inside the gym, we were joined up with Bakura and Malik. Bakura was dressed up as a thief, wearing a black eye mask and a leather jacket. Bakura also had a trademark article, his jacket. Even in the summer, you can see him wearing it. He just rolls his sleeves up, but you never see him taking it off. For all I know, the guy could be sleeping in the jacket, or even showering in them! He's one mysterious dude. He's the hardest one to figure out, of the four of us. Malik was dressed up as a guy who had been slashed one too many times by something long and sharp. He had these slash marks and fake blood all over him. It was totally gory. Man, sometimes, that guy can really gross me out. Then he spotted a group of girls standing near the back wall and proceeded towards them, fake blood and all. We stood there, watching in bewilderment as he walked up behind a girl dressed up as, I think, Barbie or something and grabbed her around the waist. The other girls screamed and ran away. "Barbie girl" slowly turned around and we all heard an ear-splitting scream when she realized who it was. He let go of her, laughing his head off. Bakura joined in in laughing. Me and Yami just stood there, staring. I couldn't believe the guy!  
  
Then the unthinkable happened, Kayla walked up beside me. She was dressed up as a doctor with a white lab coat and a stethoscope around her neck. She looked gorgeous. "Aren't those your friends, Ryou?" She asked as she pointed to Malik and Bakura, who were chasing the girls around the gym, laughing. I couldn't say anything. All I could do was nod my head. "Well, would it be okay if you told him to stop terrorizing my friends?" She pleaded. Yami caught her question and answered her back in a little kiddy voice, "Well, their just having a little fun. Can't the guys get a little fun? I mean it is Halloween." She gave him a look that said "boy, you're impossible, but I'll let you get away with it because you've got the kiddy voice" then she turned to me and gave me a look that said "Thanks a LOT" then walked away. I couldn't believe it! now she probably hates me! Yami must have seen the disappointed look in my face, because he suggested we get some punch. I guess I never said this, but, I love fruit punch!  
  
I finished eight cups of the stuff when I realized that Yami wasn't next to me anymore. I guess he went to dance, I thought. I then realized that I was in serious need of a bathroom. I quickly ran inside the guy's changeroom and proceeded to head to the stalls when I saw something in the back that stopped me right in the tracks. There was Yami, making out with.....Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!! I couldn't believe my eyes! Two of my friends were gay!!!!!! All urges for me to use the washroom earlier left me and I ran out of the changeroom as fast as I could, stumbling over my feet as I did. Yami and Bakura turned around when they heard me. I guess they tried to explain it to me, and believe me, I would've LOVED to hear their explanation but I was just too shocked to stay. I headed straight for the refreshments table and practically drank the whole bowl of punch. I had to do anything to get that picture out of my head. Yami and..Bakura? Kissing? Why couldn't they have told me sooner? I guess they were scared that I might act the way I did just now. Did Malik know about them? I had to ask him.  
  
I looked around the gym to find him in a corner, trying to get away from Amy Langer. She was an American exchange student who came to our school last year and decided to stay here, courtesy of Malik. Geesh, you help a girl with a little math problem and she falls in love with you. And then you can't get rid her! I felt sorry for Malik, but at least he had a girl who worshipped the ground he walked on. Malik spotted me and gave me a pleading "help me!" look. I gave him a "no way! You were the one who got yourself into this" look. He returned by giving me a "please! I'll do ANYTHING!" look. I gave in and went over to him, where Amy was clutching to his arm, as if she would fall off an icy cliff of death if she lets go. Hey, that's what I thought it looked like. Anyways, I walked up to them and told Amy that I needed to talk to Malik about something and asked her if she could excuse them. Miraculously, she let go of his arm, with a little smirk on her face. She silently walked away, never keeping her eyes off Malik, then turned around to face her friends, who were whispering suspiciously.  
  
I knew there was something really weird going on when she reluctanly let go of Malik's arm, without putting up a fight as she always does. Most of the time, I don't let other people's opinions get to me, but I felt like I just HAD to know what they were talking about. I shrugged it off and walked over to Malik. He was rubbing his arm, complaining that she had a grip of a gorilla. I chuckled at the thought of Amy being a gorilla. Malik gave me a confused look but I just waved it off. Then I got serious. I stared Malik right in the eye. I had to talk to him about Yami and Bakura. Then I noticed that Malik was blushing. Why would he be blushing? I gave him a questioning look. He pointed behind me. I turned around to see people looking and pointing to us. What was wrong with them? Hadn't they ever seen us talking together in private before? Then it hit me like an iceberg. They must've thought we were....gay! I fumed inside! Haven't they ever seen two best friends having a private conversation? I angrily pulled Malik out of the gym. I couldn't take all their eyes.  
  
Then I remembered why I wanted to talk to Malik. My face turned all serious like. I asked him in a still and deep voice, "Did you know about Yami and Bakura?" He looked at me straight in the eye, then he started chuckling. "Of course! Didn't you know? I thought it was pretty obvious." Then he stopped chuckling. "Maybe you were just too busy with Kayla to realize when two of your friends are gay and going out with eachother. You'd probably be so clueless, that I can be gay for MONTHS before you find out. How'd you find out anyway?" I could see he was curious. So I told him, the whole story. He laughed at the thought of Yami and Bakura making out. Then he got all serious and asked me when I was even going to ask Kayla to dance. I totally forgot! And the dance's going to be over in half an hour! I quickly ran back in the gym, with a calm looking Malik behind him.  
  
I slowly walked up to Kayla, my face heating up. I took a deep breath and tapped her on the shoulders......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOL: So did you like it? I thought it was a pretty good cliffhanger. ^_______________^  
  
Yami: I don't like Bakura! I'm already going out with Seto!  
  
LOL: I know, sweetie. But I had to make it interesting! Everybody already knows about you and Seto. It's too obvious!  
  
Yami: (  
  
Malik: Are you gonna make me gay or something?  
  
LOL: Yup!  
  
Malik: But I thought we were going out?!  
  
LOL: We are! This is just a little fic. It won't come between you and me! glomps  
  
Bakura: But what about me! I thought you were going out with me, Malik! You KISSED ME!  
  
LOL: You did WHAT! fuming, giant axe appears in her hands  
  
Malik: I was drunk! And he seduced me!  
  
LOL: You were seduced by Bakura! How could you do this to me! chases Malik around with the giant axe, crying  
  
Malik: Ah! I didn't mean to! Ah!  
  
Yami: Well, since LOL is in no condition to say this, I'll say it for her. Please review! Bi now! 


	2. The Rejection: part two

Disclaimers: I don't own yugioh yada yada yada. But if I did, Malik would be my personal slave! Muahahahaha!!!!!!!! I do own Kayla Peterson and some of the students and teachers.  
  
  
  
A/N: Again, I'm warning you that this is a yaoi fic. If you don't like yaoi, I suggest that you don't read this fic. If you have a problem with yaoi and still read this, then you shouldn't complain about it. that is all.  
  
  
  
LOL: Well, in this chapter, our sweet little Ryou will get rejected.  
  
Ryou: Why me!? "falls down on his knees, crying"  
  
Yami: Poor guy. It's not his fault that he has to be rejected by a beautiful girl.  
  
LOL: Grr. Shut up,Yami. Or I'll make Seto hate you. You know I have the power! Muahahaha!  
  
Yami: No!!!!! Anything but that! I'll co-operate!  
  
LOL: That's more like it.  
  
Malik: When are you gonna make me gay?  
  
LOL: Soon. "has mischievous look"  
  
Malik: O.O  
  
Lol: Enough chit chat. Let's get this fic on with!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rejection: part two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou's POV  
  
  
  
Kayla turned around and was surprised to see me. I could feel my face heating up rapidly. It was probably hot enough to fry eggs on! I can do this! I took a deep breath, then I said it. " Um, Kayla, can you, uh, do you want to dance, with me?" I quietly waited for an answer. This is it. Oh, I hope she doesn't reject me. She stared at me for a second, then she started to laugh. I was confused. Then she told me why. "Dance with you!? Ha! I'd rather dance with a geek than dance with a freak like you!" Then she turned around, grabbed a guy who wasn't dancing and told him to dance with her. Well, he couldn't reject Kayla so he danced with her. I couldn't believe it. I was so rejected! I couldn't believe she rejected me like that! Then I acted as if I didn't really care and asked Mr. Mizuki if I could be excused to go to the washroom. I guess my face was a little red because he asked me if I was ok. After I assured him that I was ok, I walked out the gym and ran the rest of the way to the washroom. I headed for the last stall and sat down on the toilet. All the tears I've been keeping in came out all at once in a flood of salty water. I sat there crying and crying. I just couldn't believe it!  
  
  
  
Malik's POV  
  
  
  
I watched from the refreshment table as Ryou walked up to Kayla. I thought about what we were talking about earlier outside the gym. I was kind of surprised myself that Yami and Bakura were gay. I didn't want to admit it Ryou. I don't know why I wasn't as shocked about it as Ryou was. I don't know why, but lately I've been thinking a lot about Ryou. About how he's such an innocent soul. So sweet all the time. The way his green eyes stare at Kayla. His voice when he talks about her. It's always been Kayla this, Kayla that for 2years since he told us he liked her. I never told anyone, but I was sort of jealous of Kayla. The way Ryou gives her so much attention. Could it be that I like Ryou? More than just a friend? I didn't have time to think about that because I just saw Ryou walk out of the gym. I thought he asked Kayla to dance? The song wasn't over yet. I thought about the only two reasons why he could've left. Maybe he really needed to go. Or maybe.....he got rejected!  
  
I had to know why. The song was over. The DJs decided to take a break. This was the perfect opportunity to ask Little Miss Perfect about Ryou. I walked towards her. She was surrounded by her friends, as usual. Her friends parted her as soon as they saw me coming. I gave Kayla my death glare, making her freeze with fright. I went up to her, then asked, "What happened with Ryou? I thought he asked you to dance?" The answer she gave me made me want to tear her limb.from..limb. "Oh, him. I told him to get lost. He's such a freak to be hanging with freaks like you," she said bravely. I stared at her some more, then turned around and went to look for Ryou. I thought of where he might be. Well, he likes science, maybe he's in the science room. I looked inside the science room, he wasn't there. It was a good thing the school was deserted. I searched in some more classrooms. Then I remembered something he told me the day before. "If she(Kayla) rejects me, then you'll probably find me in the washroom, crying." I reassured him that that wasn't going to happen. But unfortunately, it did. So I headed for washroom.  
  
When I got there, I heard someone sobbing near the end. I headed for the last stall. I slowly pushed the door open, so that I wouldn't surprise him much. But that didn't matter because he was looking down, mumbling to himself. The poor thing. He's so fragile. I kneeled down on my knees to get a better view of his tear-stained face. His whole face was red and sticky, and he was taking deep breaths because of all the crying. I ripped off some toilet paper and handed it to him. Then he looked up, looked at the paper, then lunged at me. I was kind of scared at first. But all the guy needed was a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, stroking his back, calming him down. He slowly sobbed into my shoulders. Then he looked up again and I could see the pain in his eyes. How could Kayla do this to him? I fumed angrily inside. I wanted to avenge her for what she did to my Ryou. My Ryou? When had I started to call him that? I shook it off. I can't think of that now. I had to bring the poor guy home. I didn't trust him to get home by himself. He took the toilet paper and wiped his face with it. Then I helped him up. We slowly made our way out of the washroom. When we got to the gym door, I saw Yami and Bakura running towards us. It looked like they wanted to explain something, but their eyes caught the sad and depressed looking Ryou, and they knew not to say anything. I set Ryou down on a bench at the front entrance of our school.  
  
Then I explained everything about what happened with Kayla to them. I told them that I was going to leave early and bring Ryou home. They nodded at me, understanding. They went back into the gym. I walked back to Ryou and picked him up by his arms. I slowly dragged the guy out of the school. As I was walking, I thought of what I can do to Kayla for payback to what that bitch did to my Ryou. There it is again. My Ryou. Do I really have feelings deeper than friendship for my white haired friend. I shook it off again. I had to concentrate on my revenge. I couldn't beat her up cause then she would show the marks to the police and I'll be in Juvenile Hall until I graduate out of university, if I make it that far. I kept thinking of ideas until I got to Ryou's house. I rang the bell and his mom came out. She was sort of shocked when she saw me. I said the three simple words "He got rejected." She understood. She helped him inside and thanked me for bringing him home. I headed to my house. The dance was probably almost over anyway.  
  
Well, she's a cheerleader, even if she is on the school debating team, she was still stupid enough to go for the cheerleading team.(Thanks to Xtermination for the idea!) Then something came to me. Watch out, Kayla, cause you're going to be the victim of the best prank ever played........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LOL: So did you like it?  
  
Yami: This chapter was mainly for Malik, what happened to me and Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Yeah!  
  
LOL: O.O You guys actually want more action between the two of you! Well, that's a first!  
  
Yami and Bakura: We didn't mean it like that! ^_^;  
  
LOL: Ah well, next chapter, Malik's going to play the biggest prank ever known to mankind on Kayla!  
  
Kayla: How come I have to be the bad one?  
  
LOL: Aaah! Where'd you come from!? You have to be evil because you cheated on Yugi with Tristan!  
  
Yugi: I hate you!  
  
Kayla: O.O I see your point. I'll leave now "leaves"  
  
LOL: Well, please review! I need more reviews! I won't put up the 3rd chapter if I don't get more reviews! Please send in your reviews! Bi now! 


	3. Revenge: part one

Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh. For if I did, Yugi would be taller, Mai would put some clothes on, and Mokuba would get a hair cut. I do own Kayla and the people who pop in and out for no apparent reason. ^_^  
A/N: The 3rd chap is finally up! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I've been so busy with my other fics and school. Thank you all for reviewing! I love you guys! And for your treat, I'll make the prank Malik plays on Kayla EXTRA torturous. Muahahaha! Again, if you don't yaoi, DON'T READ THIS!!!!! You've gotta be smart enough to understand that!!!! Ahem. Sorry.^_^  
Malik: Yes! I finally get to do some damaging! Thank you!  
  
Kayla: "looks VERY worried" What are you gonna make him do to me!?  
  
LOL: You'll find out soon enough!!!! Muahahahah!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
LOL: Enjoy the fic! ^_^  
  
LOL: This chapter is giong to be more about Yami. Oh yeah. And for those of you who are kinda confused about the fic. This fic is for when they are still in Gr.8. The 4 characters I mentioned in my earlier fics are the main characters. And POV means point of view. Please review!  
Malik's POV  
  
Hehe. Kayla will LOVE what I have in store for her. Hehehe. Thanks to Ryou, I know where to get pictures of Kayla. Who would've thought the vain little bitch would be able to make 3 web sites that are all about her. I printed out some of the pictures out. Now for some.altering. Hehe. Wait till the whole school sees what I did to her "beautiful" face. Hehe. Now, on to the next step of Operation Prank. And again, thanks to Ryou, I knew what her locker combination is. I don't know how he got them, but he sure as hell never used them. I filled a huge bucket with maple syrup. Then I put the tube of Super Glue in my backpack, set the time to wake up earlier so I could get to school and set up the prank, and went to bed. Hehehe. Tomorrow's going to be a GREAT day.  
Yami's POV  
  
OMG. I can't believe Bakura did that. "sigh" What a kiss..I plopped down on my bed with a thoughtful look on my face and a smile on my lips, thinking back....  
  
"Flashback-At the dance"  
  
"What a lame dance, huh?" Bakura said with a bored voice.  
  
"You said it, " I replied with the same tone, glancing a bit at Bakura. I noted how good he looked in his costume. Heh, him and his jacket. He never takes it off. But he looks SO good in it. Ofcourse, I'd never tell him that. I looked over at the middle of the gym where all the dancing was taking place. Everybody was having such a good time. Some were even grinding with each other. Man, would I love to grind against Bakura..I shook my head. No. I cannot think about that. I don't even know if the guy is gay, let alone if he likes me. Well, we're all friends, but I doubt he likes me in THAT sense. I glanced back at him. I was surprised to see him looking at me.  
  
"You okay, Yami?" he asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Your sexy body. "Not much really," I answered. Ya right.  
  
"OK then. You wanna ditch this place?" he suggested.  
  
Anywhere alone with you is good. "Yeah. Let's go," I agreed. I left Ryou headed for the doors of the gym, but Bakura was going towards the changeroom. I got confused and yelled at him. He didn't seem to hear me, so I just followed him in. He headed for the back of the changeroom. When I got there, he had a very strange look on his face. He had on a grin that was starting to scare me.  
  
"Bakura? Why are you smiling like that?" I questioned him. He roughly grabbed my shoulders, turned me around and pinned me on the back wall.  
  
"What do you think?" he said seductively. And before I could answer, I felt his soft, warm lips on mine. I froze and my eyes grew big. Bakura was kissing me! One of my best friends that I have a crush on is kissing me! I closed my eyes as he pushed against my lips. They were so warm. Then I pushed him away to catch my breath. I looked into his brown eyes. He stared at mine.  
  
"Bakura..." I whispered. He shushed me. Then I closed my eyes as I felt his soft lips on mine once more. He licked my lips, asking for entrance. I opened them, and felt his tongue roam over my mouth. A small moan escaped my lips. My buried my hands in his white hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist. A shiver of pleasure ran up my spine as his cold hands went under my tank top. Our tongues battled for dominance while his hands roamed over my back. I let out another moan and could feel him smile against my lips. Everything was perfect. Until Ryou came in. He looked really shocked to see us together. I tried to stop him when he ran out of the changeroom, tripping over his feet a little.  
  
Oh my god. What have I done? I looked over at Bakura. He looked worried too. But there was nothing we could do. The damage has already been done. Bakura held onto my hands.  
  
"It's ok. It's nothing. Ryou can accept the fact that we're gay, can't he?" he reassured. I shrugged.  
  
"Ofcourse he can," I replied, hoping I was right. I looked into his eyes again and planted another kiss on his. He responded by pushing his tongue into my mouth, which I willingly accepted. We continued making out.  
"Back in Yami's room"  
"sigh" My smile grew even bigger. I was so happy. But Ryou...poor Ryou. Who knew Kayla was THAT cruel. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, thinking of Bakura.  
Malik's POV  
"Shuffle is going off (Malik's alarm clock music)" I reached for my alarm clock and shut it off. I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. Yes. Today is the day of Kayla's downfall. She has no idea what I have in store in for. I silently cackled to myself....  
LOL: Again, I'm sooooooo very sorry I haven't updated in such a loooooong time! Please review and tell me what you think! I think it's kinda obvious what Malik's gonna do to Kayla. I know it's not the best prank in the world, but I couldn't really come up with anything REALLY good. It's not like I pull pranks on people all the time.  
  
Yami: "twitch" I can't believe what you did to me. I could get Seto to sue.  
  
LOL: Oh, but you can't! Because I'M the all powerful auothoress! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!  
  
Yami: o.0  
  
Malik: I can't wait to do some damaging! You said I could this chapter!  
  
LOL: Well, I got caught up in writing Yami's part....I'm so sorry! You DO still love me, don't you? " big adorable puppy dog eyes"  
  
Malik: Must. Resist. Eyes. Too cute.....Must. Give in. Argh! Ok ok. I still love you..  
  
LOL: YAY! "squeezes Malik"  
  
Malik: Ack! Can't. Breathe...  
  
LOL: "lets's go of Malik" Oops, hehe. Sorry Malik. ^_^'  
  
Malik: -_-'  
  
LOL: Anyway, please review! Bi now! ^_^ 


End file.
